


Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The archangel's always greedy when it comes to this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentences fic.

Sam's head bangs against the door as Gabriel shoves him there, presses their bodies together, shoves his tongue in Sam's mouth, demanding, greedy; the archangel's always greedy when it comes to this, hands roaming over Sam's body, pushing clothes out of the way, nails scratching his skin, marking it.

Sam's shoulders bounce against the mattress when too strong hands push him on the bed, warm fingers on the bare skin of his chest, and the weight of Gabriel lying on top of him is familiar, the taste of his mouth intoxicating, and Sam's hands become as greedy Gabriel's, tightening on the lithe, slender body of the archangel.

Sam's knees part easily to make room for Gabriel, because it's so good to give in, to let the angel do whatever he wants with him, and Gabriel always makes it good, makes it oh so very good, like he's doing now, sliding inside Sam in a quick, slick shove, fucking him into the mattress, and he looks so fierce and powerful on top of Sam's muscular body Sam thinks he could come just from this, but then Gabriel's fingers are wrapping around Sam's cock, and it's too much, it's too fucking much, and Sam's toes curl when he comes with the archangel's name on his lips.


End file.
